


Leaving Things I'd Come to Love

by age_of_sharkbait



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s07e09 Know Your Enemy, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/age_of_sharkbait/pseuds/age_of_sharkbait
Summary: A poem from Lance's point of view as the paladins head back to Earth.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Leaving Things I'd Come to Love

I was always rushing to get back to them.  
I missed them more than the sun, the moon, the rain.  
Being away was fun for a time, but couldn't overcome the pain.

Maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't care, but for me, it was always easier with you there.  
No matter what we went through, no matter what I left behind,  
you were always there when I thought I had nothing left to find.

We were a team, we braved it all with our friends, and I was excited even as we saw the end.  
We'd been through so much, but _they_ were waiting just below.  
Just a few miles away in the sun's evening glow.

But as I get closer, closer to them, my thoughts start to drift back to the last couple years and all the mayhem.  
Fighting back to back, taking every shot, and parrying every attack.  
Nothing could stop us then, so why the sudden change of track?

Why is my happiness tinged bittersweet? Our time was fun, but now it's over.  
_They're_ waiting for me! This is what I've wanted, right? I haven't been discrete.

They've been who I wanted to save, the reason I could be so brave.  
But as I think it, it somehow isn't true.  
Somehow, along the way, my quest turned into _you_.

I know we always fought and never got along, but honestly I was just dancing to a song that only I could hear.  
I was pretending not to like you so you couldn't tell I did.

Our time is over. This is it.  
Everything we rose above, all the times I'd push and shove. Our rivalry was always more. A pale excuse to be closer.  
But now I know what these feelings really are...

I was leaving things I'd come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Klance will always be one of my all time favorite ships. 
> 
> Also for those of you who are reading my Merlin fic, sorry for the slow updates, I'm in the process of moving 🙏😥 my apologies


End file.
